xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiai
Kiai (気合い, lit "Fighting Spirit") 567 is a ki attack that appears throughout the Dragon Ball franchise. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. It can be used to attack or counter some techniques and can be used in different ways, as invisible punches, powerful screams, a shockwave glare (called Kiai Ho, -''気合砲- lit. "Kiai Cannon") or even air explosions coming from the entire body. The counter version used to dispel weaker attacks is called ''Kiai Keshi ''in ''Daizenshuu 7, as shown by Tien Shinhan and Pikkon on a few occasions. History The blast's power, speed, range, and force vary based on its user; however, there are also variations of the technique that have been shown to have different effects. For example, Goku's version is oftentimes projected from his hands, but it can also be released from his eyes. Tien's version can also be released from his hands, and can deflect and nullify ki blasts with no damage done to his surroundings. However, Uub's variation seems to channel and release the technique from his entire body, and was shown to be able to lift the tiled flooring of the World Martial Arts Tournament's arena. Furthermore, unlike the other variations, the power of Uub's Kiai is fueled by his rage rather than the concentration of his ki. Android 17 can fire a kiai from his palm that explodes upon contact with the opponent and uses it in lieu of energy attacks. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series, it is available as a smash attack combo. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, in full power ki mode, it can be used as an additional attack if one uses the smash attack rush; the user will kiai blast the opponent into some random large rocks. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Kiai appears under the name Ki Blast Cannon and is one of Adult Gohan's Super Skills which he will teach to the Future Warrior while they are training under him and Videl as the Warrior's Masters. The Warrior can also use other kiai techniques such as Angry Shout and Spirit Shot (under the name Spirit Explosion). In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, it is shown by Piccolo that a kiai can be used to restart a person's heart in a manner akin to a defibrillator. Users * Goku2 * Gohan8 * Future Trunks * Piccolo * Vegeta * Vegito * Gogeta * Kami * Krillin8 * Yamcha * Tien Shinhan2 * Piccolo * Master Roshi * Chi-Chi * Ginger * Garlic Jr. * Frieza * Android 18 * Android 17 * Android 16 * Meta-Cooler (used to end the "You Are Stronger Than I Expected" counterattack) * Broly * Cell (used to end the "Fear Me!" rush and as part of Gravity Impact9) * Pikkon (also used during the "No Running " rush) * Mr. Satan * Supreme Kai2 * Kibito7 * Spopovich * Majin Buu2 * Super Buu * Kid Buu (as part of his Angry Shout) * Vegito * Beerus * Whis * Uub210 * Baby Vegeta * Eis Shenron11 * Omega Shenron * Goku Jr. * Heroine * Akina * Future Gohan (as part of the Spirit Shot) * Future Cell (as part of his Gravity Impact)9 * Future Warrior (Angry Shout, Evil Eyes, Flash Strike, Giant Storm, Gravity Impact, Ki Blast Cannon, Spirit Explosion)9 * Goku Black (Black Power Ball) Category:My Techniques